When You Came
by MiyukiTanaka-Uchiha
Summary: Imagine, the Ouran High School Host Club series plus two OC's! Enter the life of Namikaze Azuki and Motabuki Kimiko as they journey through the Ouran High adventure! Warning! Includes OC's and may include OOC-ness. OC/? and OC/? Rated T because I don't want to get into trouble...
1. Chapter 1: Intros

**When You Came~**

**A/N: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Even if you could sue me, all you'd be getting is my glasses! I own this fanfic with naww_guita_chan- she has a different version of it so check that out as well! It's on wattpad though... *If you saw that I updated this, it's because I have an authors note at the end - that means that there is something important on the last chapter I posted.*  
**

_I looked up at the huge gates in front of the even huger school. At least my best friend, Kimiko, would be there with me._

My name is Namikaze Azuki and I'm fifteen years old. I live with Kimiko and her grandmother in an apartment that we rented. My mum and dad are somewhere else in the world, running their small business. The last time I saw them was when I was seven. I am supposedly a really smart girl that is really studious and plays the piano really well (as said by Kimiko). I get really pissed off really easily and am really clumsy. My shoulder-length brownish-blackish hair is usually clipped back with a bobby pin. I have big glistening brown eyes even though I don't use contacts. I have a strong fear of lightning and thunder.

Kimiko's full name is Makoto Kimiko and she's also fifteen years old. Her parents don't care about her very much so she was raised by her grandmother. She is a really awesome friend to have. Kimiko loves to eat (preferably Nandos) and really likes to play the guitar. She is hyperactive, stubborn, bubbly and taller than me by heaps! She also is really smart but doesn't really study as much. Kimiko has long, red hair that goes all the way down to her waist. It is usually in a ponytail. She has sapphire-blue eyes that glitter as well. She has claustrophobia so she hates being in closed places.

We both took the scholarship exam and both tied along with another for top score so they had to take us all in. We were both in the girls' high-school uniform – as much as we hated it. We took a step in together and hurried to the headmaster's office – mostly because we didn't want to be seen in the uniform. Finally, we reached the office and drew in a deep breath. We exhaled and knocked three times on the door. A man answered the door and led us to the headmaster. "Good morning, ladies. I must assume that you two are the two of the three honours students, Namikaze Azuki and Makoto Kimiko," he said kindly, "I am the headmaster, Mr Suoh." Kimiko and I bowed meekly, "Good morning to you too, Suoh-san."

"Take a seat, Namikaze-san and Makoto-san" Mr Suoh said, gesturing to the seats in front of his desk. We both took a seat and looked at each other nervously. "Now, here are your timetables," he said as he gave us our timetables, "You two are honours students so you will be expected to be at the top of your class in every class you take." We nodded timidly. Kimiko raised her hand. "Yes, Makoto-san," Mr Suoh said. "Will we be able to hire music rooms here?" she asked. He chuckled. "Of course you will!" he said, "You are welcome to leave now if you like." We stood up and said, "Arigatou Suoh-san." He gave a curt nod in reply.

"Brilliant! We can take music lessons here!" Kimiko exclaimed as we exited. "Gees… Calm down, Charlie Brown!" I said as I looked at my watch, "Holy sugar! We're going to be late for our first class at this rate!" We ran down the hallways yet again, not caring what anyone said. When we reached our first class-which was Homeroom, we threw open the door in one swift push. "We're sorry we're late!" we exclaimed together. The teacher looked up from his paperwork and said, "You ladies should knock first." We nodded and I asked, "Sumimasen, but what do we do now?" He said, "Introduce yourselves then take a seat."

"Hello!" Kimiko started. "I'm Namikaze Azuki and this is Makoto Kimiko," I continued. "And, we hope to be welcomed into your class!" Kimiko carried on. "So, arigatou minna-sama!" we concluded together, bowed and sat down at the back of the class. We were greeted with cheers and some inappropriate guys did some wolf-whistles. In front of me, a blonde guy sat in front of us. He gave me the thumbs-up and I returned it. Next to us were two identical twins. Kimiko quickly wrote a note and passed it to me. It said; _next door=hot stuff! _I rolled my eyes and went back to unpacking my bag. The twins must have seen me roll my eyes because they started to whisper stuff and point at me. Didn't they learn that pointing is rude?

The student body president went on and on about rules, events, and stuff like that. "…there will be a ball at the end of the year so be prepared! That is all," he concluded. Then the bell rang and we had to move to our next class. It was Physics. Yay! Physics is one of my strong points! On the way there, I saw a person walking into the class. Kimiko ran up to-it looked like a guy- and said hi. It turned out that he was a 'she' and her name is Haruhi Fujioka. We quickly became good friends and swapped our numbers.

The rest of the day was pretty smooth – apart from the fact that some guys were trying to hit on me… I tried to make it clear that I was here to study, not to get into a relationship but they just kept on coming. I mentally sighed and ran to get Kimiko and her guitar. But first, I had to get out of this stupid uniform. I grabbed Kimiko's and my spare casual clothing and ran to get Kimiko. We were allowed to wear casual clothing- but only after school and it had to be a dress. Well, in my opinion, anything would look better than this stupid yellow mushroom.

"Hey Kimiko, we still need to find the classroom and get changed remember? So stop stalling!" I scolded as I saw Kimiko talking to the twins. "Well, well, well…if it isn't Miss Namikaze-san…" the twins' chorused. "Yeah, whatever… Kimiko, let's go!" I said, dragging her by the collar with her kicking and pouting the whole way to the change rooms. "Those guys actually were talking to me!" she whined. I rolled my eyes yet again and tossed her clothes at her. "Seriously, how could you fall for them two?" I asked. She shrugged in reply and headed into a cubicle.

I changed into a lavender knee-length long-sleeved dress with a golden belt. Kimiko changed into a pale green spaghetti-strapped knee length dress with frills at the end. We stepped out and made our way to the classroom. "Uhhh…which room is it?" Kimiko asked. Now, it was my turn to shrug. We opened the doors to Music Room 3 and a bunch of rose petals flew out. Seriously, I was not kidding. The blonde guy from this morning held my hand and kissed it. I raised my eyebrows in awkwardness. Honestly, he was like the tenth person to do that today. "Um…excuse me?" I said. "Your hair is as smooth as silk," he said, twirling a single lock of my hair in his fingers. "Uhhh…I need to go now," I said with a tinge of pink shading my cheeks. "But you must stay," he said, a hint of (fake) sadness in his voice. "Sorry, but no," I firmly stated, "Come on Kimi-chan," and we walked out of the doorway, hearing him whine something about being rejected or something like that.

Then, the twins appeared right in front of our tracks. "No you don't," they said in unison. I folded my arms and retorted, "But we have to go to the hired music room that we paid for otherwise our money will go to waste." Kimiko then pulled on my sleeve and whined, "But we could stay for a bit; our time slot starts at 4:00 and its only 3:50~" She put on the cutest puppy-dog face I have ever seen. I sighed in defeat. "Fine," I muttered. "Great~" she sang, jumping up and down in victory.

I walked back in and saw Tamaki flirting with a group of girls all at once. There were some others doing the exact same thing. Next to them, hidden in a corner was Haruhi. *give some time to think about it…* WTF? Why was Haruhi here? I walked up to her and asked, "Why the hell are you here?" She jumped back. "Oh, it's just you. I thought you were Hikaru-senpai or Kaoru-senpai or even worse, Kyoya-senpai," she sighed, "I'm here because of a stupid debt." I nodded my head slowly to show I knew. "Why are you here?" she asked back. "Kimiko wanted to come and see the twins," I answered. She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, those twins are really full of themselves and their 'brotherly act'" she said, doing quotation marks in the air with her fingers at 'brotherly act'. "What did you say?" asked two annoyingly familiar voices behind us.

Haruhi jumped forwards and almost dropped her teacup. I turned around quickly and stood there with my arms crossed. Then, I held up three fingers. "You have three seconds to run before I wipe those stupid smirks off your faces. Three," I threatened the twins, who were indeed smirking. "Two," I let down one finger. "One," I let down another. The twins did not budge, not one bit. Not only that, but they were smirking even more than before. "Zero," now all of my fingers was down. "You have-!" "Oh, look at the time," the twins interrupted with an ever-growing smirk on their faces.

It was 4:00. "Damn! I'll get you back!" I yelled as I ran and tripped over my shoelaces, fell onto Kimiko and knocked over a statue. "Ow…' I moaned, rubbing my head. The statue was now broken on the floor. "You know that you have to pay for this?" said a man with glasses. "How much is it?" I asked, pulling out my wallet. "Eight million yen," he replied coolly.

"Oh hell…" groaned Kimiko.

**A/N: So...what do you think? Read and review! ^^**

**MiyukiTanaka-Uchiha out!**

**Edit: 5/04/2013**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftershock

**When You Came**

**A/N: Thank you to TheSwaggers and NightcoreAwesomeness for their awesome reviews! So here's your replies and a free cookie~ This is shorter but I'll make up for it later~  
**

**TheSwaggers:**** Thank you! I don't mind if anyone wants to advertise so, feel free! (::)**

**NightcoreAwesomeness:**** Thank you and here's the next chappie! (::)**

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! But you guys can keep on wishing! ;D**

Chapter 2 – Aftershock

_~Kimiko's POV~_

Great; first day and we're already in trouble! "So what do we have to do?" I asked. The guy with the glasses pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm Ootori Kyoya and you will have to work off your eight million yen by being the Host Club's waitresses," said Kyoya. "But we have music lessons to attend to!" I exclaimed. "And I have a part-time job at a hospital!" Azuki added in a fiery voice. She does work at the hospital to help pay off our rent. "Yes, I know – you were one of the best employees at the hospital _run by the Ootori,_" he said, "Well, you can resume your job _after_ the debt has been paid off."

"Kyo-chan shouldn't be so mean to Azu-chan and Kimi-chan!" a tiny blonde boy holding a bunny said, "Isn't that right, Usa-chan?" I nodded rapidly. "Yep that's right – Haninozuka-san isn't it?" I said. "Yep, but you can call me Honey!" he grinned with flowers appearing around him. Aww…he's so cute! "So, please, could you just lower our debt – even if it's just a tiny bit?" pleaded Azuki, "I really like my job at the hospital and I have to pay off my bills." Kyoya thought about this for a while and looked at his laptop. "I guess we could halve the debt," he muttered. We grinned and danced around. "But you'll have to work extra hard as a hostess," he concluded. I was all for it, but Azuki sighed and decided to accept the offer reluctantly.

"Brilliant; now I have to put up with the lot of them every afternoon," Azuki sulked. "Hey, they aren't that bad~" I protested. We were walking back from the host club to our humble apartment a few blocks away. After a few minutes, we arrived at the door. "Well, it looks as though I have to take the late afternoon shift…" Azuki mumbled, "Which means I have to leave now – bye Kimiko-chan! I'll bring ramen home for dinner!" She quickly grabbed her hospital bag and ran to the hospital.

Now, I am totally all alone. Maybe I'll check my phone for stuff to do… *rapidly checks through Kik Messenger* Huh? I have seven new convos…

* * *

Tamaki Suoh IS THE KING! _…is writing: _

_Hi Kimiko-chan! Are you here?_

Kyoya Ootori _…is writing:_

_Stop harassing her – and by the way Makoto-san, I can see you reading this._

Honey-chan and Usa-chan are best friends! _…is writing:_

_Yay! Kimi-chan is here!_

I decided to type back:

Kimiko WILL RULE THE WORLD!_ …is writing:  
Hi you guys! Azuki-chan is at her hospital shift so don't give her any messages._

Tamaki Suoh IS THE KING!_ …is writing:_

…_um…whoops… ^^'_

Kimiko WILL RULE THE WORLD!_ …is writing:_

_*shakes her head in disgrace* Never mind now…_

Kyoya Ootori _…is writing:_

_By the way, tomorrow's theme is kimonos and yukatas so Makoto-san, you and Namikaze-san will need to find a kimono each. Get someone to do your hair._

Kimiko WILL RULE THE WORLD!_ …is writing:_

_Don't worry; I am a master when it comes to hair-styling. See you tomorrow!_

Tamaki Suoh IS THE KING!_ …is writing:_

_Bye Kimiko-chan~_

* * *

I turned my phone off and decided to practice my guitar playing. I played one of my all-time favourites.

**I run and run a thousand miles  
and I am barely breathing  
only the fuel of a passion heart  
keeps this body strong and moving forward**

**But, could it be I found a place to rest**  
**How far until I'm ok?**  
**Trees of the town reveal the time has come**  
**Once again to shift our shade and colours**

**The world always changes around us but weakness will**  
**Always remain**  
**Through all the pain,**  
**Believe in who we are right here and now**

**Raise one hand to the sky!**  
**Raise them both!**  
**Lift them high!**  
**And you'll cut through the darkness,**  
**Make it go!**

**The time to start is now!**  
**And I can show you how!**  
**Start with me and the world will be even bigger than**  
**Ever before**

**The road that's gonna take me home tonight**  
**Is just the same as always**  
**Led by the brink up all the way**  
**Of the flicker from the street lamps fading**

**The town's falling down all around me**  
**Yields to a breeze I felt before**  
**And now I'm sure its blowing at my back and guiding me**

**In my heart will be where, I will lead this despair**  
**'til the tears all dry up and finally stopped**  
**No goal has been found!**  
**But we're not turning around!**  
**I'm tearing through that the wind i knew,**  
**And not slowing down!**

**Those bitter days are calling**  
**for you and me to love**  
**Do you not want to open?**  
**No more strings and bonds that hold our dreams!**

**You can choose to go first; you can choose to go last.**  
**Just as long as you move, you'll be okay!**  
**And we'll still let you go!**  
**And you can bet I know!**

**But where and how that is learnt 'til now,**  
**Is leading each step of the way!**

**Raise one hand to the sky! Raise them both! Lift them high!**  
**And you'll cut through the darkness-make it go!**

I put down my guitar and lay on my bed. I can't wait until tomorrow!

**A/N: So how was it? Read and hopefully REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: WE ARE NOT HOMO!

**When You Came**

Chapter 3 ~WE ARE NOT HOMO!~

**A/N: Hi~ Thanks to all that reviewed! Yay! *hands out cyber cookies to all* I DO NOT OWN OHSHC! But you can keep on wishing~ :3**

* * *

_Azuki's POV_

"Kimi-chan I'm home!" I yelled as I swung open the door to our apartment. She was asleep on her bed. I slightly facepalmed and lightly shook her awake. "Mm mph…ramen…yummy…" she mumbled. I tipped my cup of water on her face and ran. "Aarghh…NAMIKAZE AZUKI! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" I heard her scream from her room. I gave her the ramen and she shut up instantly. Rolling my eyes, I got my chopsticks and muttered a quick 'Itadakimasu' before slowly eating the food. After that, I went to bed and slept like a log.

Next Day – The Host Club is open for business~

"Hello, what would you like this afternoon?" I asked with a smile; thinking about possibly punching the twins afterwards. We were all dressed in kimonos and yukatas. I had an aqua-blue yukata with blossom designs and a navy-blue obi sash. Kimiko had a purple and pink furisode (the one with long sleeves – look it up!) and a gold obi. Guys came through the doors after hearing the rumours of there being hostesses.

"You know, if you keep up with this excellent performance, your debt will be paid off easier," said the black-haired miser. I rolled my eyes and continued with my job. Then, an idea flashed in my head. I whispered something to Kimiko and she nodded, excused herself then ran to her locker. She came back with her guitar and I went over to the piano. If I had to be stuck here, I might as well have fun!

"One, two, three, four;" I counted us in as we played along to the song: Sign by FLOW.

**I realise the screaming pain**

**Hearing loud in my brain**

**But I'm going straight ahead with the scar**

**Can You Hear Me (x2)**

**Can You Hear Me (So am I)**

**Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanji nakunacchaeba ii**

**Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda**

**Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne**

**Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo**

**Miushinatta jibun jishin ga**

**Oto o tatete kuzureteitta**

**Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka**

**Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte**

**Sekai Ni oshitsubusarete shimau Mae Ni**

**Oboeterukana namida no sora o**

**Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta**

**Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda**

**Can You Hear Me? So am I**

I smiled at the crowd in front of us. I got down from the piano and bowed to the guests; Kimiko did the same. "Thank you to you all; if Kyoya-senpai will allow it, we will be having performances here every few days," I said. The crowd cheered again. I saw the hosts – including Haruhi – and they were clapping for us! Yay! We sat back down and the guests went back to being hosted by the hosts.

"How long have you been learning piano?" "You play so well!" "Did you rehearse this?" "Kimiko-san and you were in perfect sync!" Kimiko and I were overwhelmed with all of these comments. "Umm… I self-learned for about a year… thanks… to be honest, we did practice a few times and well, thanks!" I replied in one huge breath. Kimiko patted me on the back. "Well, that might possibly be the best performance we've ever done!" she grinned. "It's the _only_ performance we've ever done…" I said, sipping my tea. Kimiko punched me playfully, "Way to kill the mood…" "You're welcome!" I replied as I hugged her.

Our guests looked in amazement. "Are you and Azuki-san homo?" asked a guest. I pulled away swiftly. "No! We are just best friends! Trust me – we're straight!" I spluttered. Kimiko was fully red. "What she said!" she exclaimed, pouring another cup of tea for the guests and herself.

Later that afternoon~

"I can't believe someone called us homo!" I exclaimed. Haruhi laughed, "You two… what did you do?" "Umm, Azu-chan hugged me and they thought we were in love with each other!" said Kimiko. "That makes us seem like the twins…" I muttered. "Oh Hikaru…how would I ever survive without you…" Kimiko imitated in a funny voice. "But you would never leave me Kaoru…" I mocked. Then we all burst out giggling.

"That's not very nice to be mocking people…"

I jumped back quickly and threw a sword at the twins, which they easily dodged. Yep, I came prepared! "Nuh uh, it's not nice to be throwing things at people!" the twins said in unison. "And since when did I care?" I countered holding two long swords in my hands. "But I don't want to get hurt, Hikaru…" said Kaoru. "Don't worry, I will protect you…" said Hikaru. Brilliant, it's the homo-brotherly act. "Remind me to puke," Kimiko stated, poking a finger in her mouth. "Hand me a bucket, someone…" I said. The twins made it a point to argue that they were better than us and so we argued back until Haruhi stopped us all. "You guys are so immature…" she mumbled.

Even Later~

Today I didn't have to go to work so I stayed with Kimiko and practiced playing a piece we were working on; My Soul Your Beats by 'Girls Dead Monster'. Haruhi stayed to listen. "You two should really perform at a gig or something!" she suggested. Kimiko put down her guitar and wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. "Nah, we're not good enough…" she said. "If you would like, we could let you perform at a conference and the profits will pay off some of your debt?" said Kyoya. I jumped back a bit.

"Where did you come from, Kyoya-senpai?" I asked, clutching the front of my kimono; breathing heavily. "Why, I was here the whole time; you two are talented musicians," Kyoya complimented. I nodded in acknowledgement. "Thanks, and could we take you up on that offer?" said Kimiko. Kyoya nodded, "Of course; but it will incur a small fee of 9 000 yen." I processed this through my brain. "Fine, just charge it to our debt," I concluded. He nodded and went back to typing stuff on his laptop.

After that, everyone went home did whatever they did and went to bed~

**A/N: So whatcha think? Tell me by pressing that little button at the bottom of the page!**

**Ja ne~ 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Performance

**When You Came**

**A/N: Thank you so much reviewers! And this is dedicated to everyone! :) *WARNING* Includes references to Naruto! See! I promised it would be out by the end of this week! *Runs away from angry mum* Uh... I can explain... I had to finish a project but instead, I spent the time on this chapter... See the things I do for you guys!? I do not own Naruto, OHSHC or the song mentioned in this chapter.  
**

Chapter 4: Performance

_Kimiko's POV_

"Nyaaaaahh~" I said as I woke up. I gently shook Azuki awake and got ready. "Azuki-chaaan…where's breakfast!?" I whined. She walked through the kitchen door and picked up the pan. "English hot breakfast – any objections?" she mumbled. I shook my head enthusiastically. I saw a faint shade of grey under her eyes.

"Hey, have you been getting enough sleep lately?" I asked. Azuki shook her head slightly. "Eat up and we need to go soon," she said and put the plate in front of me. I gobbled it up, got my bag and guitar and ran off. "Race ya!" I exclaimed, looking back to see if she was following.

Azuki was behind me and was catching up quickly. "Loser has to pay for lunch!" she yelled, laughing. I ran past her and reached our Home Ec. classroom before she could. "Aww… I was so close to winning!" she whined and opened the door. A bucket of flour fell onto her and covered every single part of her body.

"Aww… look at our target… all covered in flour,"

I opened the other door and a bowl of cocoa powder fell on me.

"That went better than we thought…both of them are caught!"

Looking up, I saw that the twins were smirking big time. I had half a mind to punch them but they are too cute~!

"Is Azu-chan and Kimi-chan alright?" asked Honey-senpai from behind us. He was all cute with the flowers act – yeah, you know that one! "Yeah I'm fine, what about you?" I asked Azuki. She smiled. "Haninozuka-san, we need to go to the dojo," Mori said. "All the more reason to get revenge…" she cackled evilly. Wow, I did not expect that side of her to get out. You see, the last time she wanted revenge was back in child care, when a jerk decided to soak her in a mud-water-god-knows-what-else concoction. For revenge, she covered him in glue and stuck fairy stickers all over his face during nap time.

She entered the classroom and decided to pick out a small knife. She managed to chop up some chillies so that they were really small without many people noticing. The teacher hadn't come in and a message was left saying that we had to cook something and give it to someone that sits near you. Great, I'm usually the troublemaker here… Might as well help her!

Azuki began to prepare a beef stew and I added the chillies in there. She brought out a small packet of laxatives. "We will be sued it you do that!" I exclaimed. She sighed and put it away. We added in the chilli powder and gave it to the twins who were just sitting around doing nothing – no surprise there!

We kept a straight face as we presented it to them. "Enjoy," Azuki yawned, putting the bowl on their desks. They ate it without question.

One second passed…

Two seconds passed…

Three seconds pa-

"OMG THIS IS FREAKING HOOOOOOOTTTTTT!" the twins exclaimed, running around the classroom like crazy.

Then Azuki went back to her sympathetic/soft side and decided to give them milk.

"Why should we drink anything you give us?" Kaoru asked, panting.

Azuki sighed as she waved the glass a little.

"Trust me, I did nothing!" she stated as she put the glass down and raised her hands in surrender, "Also, beggars can't be choosers." Ha, she was quoting a famous proverb. How typical of her. The twins took the milk and gulped it down.

"Hey, it feels better now!" they said in unison.

Azuki smiled, "It's because I gave you _milk_ and not _water_. You'd still be panting if it weren't for that. Now, sorry for the prank; that was my stupid inner coming out. Apparently, she likes to…well, get revenge over the smallest of things…"

Well, we still had to make something decent so we baked a small cake for the twins. I still rolled my eyes at everything my almost-sister did for the two homosexuals in apology. As for me, I didn't really give a shiz about what they did, I got my revenge, nuff said.

The Host Club is now open~

I entertained my round of guests and at the end, I went to Kyoya. "Hey Kyoya-senpai, when will we be going to the conference?" I asked. He pushed his glasses up. "Well, I believe that it is tonight at five p.m." he replied, "Also, dress in formal attire and choose a soft, emotional song."

I nodded and thought of a decent song. Wind would be good, but it might be slightly loud. Same for Toumei Datta Sekai. Then a light bulb flashed in my head. I ran off to tell Azuki who was still there with her guests. "I'm sorry guys, Azuki-chan is finished for the day," I stated, "Thanks for coming!"

Azuki nodded then collapsed on the couch. "That was tiring, do you know how many guys proposed to me?" she sighed. I grinned, "No, but you know what!?" She looked up, "What…?" I got up and did a Rock-Lee pose. **(A/N: Reference to Naruto…) **Azuki face-palmed, "Yes…?"

"Our performance is tonight and we are performing…_If_…!" I exclaimed. Azuki thought about it then nodded, "That might have been the best idea you've had this entire day!" I bowed. Haruhi came out. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" she asked. "Meh, we're having a gig tonight at Kyoya-senpai's family conference," I answered.

"Great! Now you can earn popularity!" she smiled. I gave her and Azuki a hug. "Crap, its four-thirty already," I mumbled, "Well, we have to go now; see ya tomorrow!" Haruhi waved in return.

At the performance~

"OMG, I can't believe it! This is our first gig!" I started hyperventilating. Azuki managed to calm me down. "Okay, we'll do great – don't worry!" she hushed. I nodded and we went on stage. "Hello everyone; I am Namikaze Azuki and this is Motabuki Kimiko. We will be performing _If_ by _Nishino Kana_." said Azuki as she started the intro. I came in with the lyrics.

**moshimo ano hi no ame ga  
yandeita nara  
kitto surechigatteita dake kamo  
itsumotoori no jikan ni  
BASU ga kiteta nara  
kimi to wa deau koto ga nakattanda ne**

_If the rain that day  
Had stopped  
I'm sure we probably would have passed right by each other  
If the bus had come  
At its usual time  
We may not have ever met_

**moshimo sukoshi demo  
ano shunkan ga zurete tara  
futari wa chigatta unmei wo tadotte shimatteta**

_If even for a little bit_

_That moment had shifted_

_We would have followed very different fates_

**kimi to onaji mirai wo**

**zutto isshoni miteitai**

**onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de**

**mitsumete iyou yo**

**kimi no egaku mirai ni**

**watashi wa iru no kana**

**onaji sora wo onaji omoi de**

**miageteitai yo**

_I want to forever see_

_The same future that you do_

_Let's forever look at_

_The same stars at the same place_

_In the future you envision_

_I wonder if I exist_

_I want to look at_

_The same sky feeling the same emotions_

**kuchiguse ya shigusa mo**

**yoku nite kita futari**

**maru de zutto mukashi kara shitteru mitai da ne**

**douji ni MEERU shitari**

**onaji koto omottari**

**akai ito de hikiyoserareteru no kamo**

_Even our lines and our gestures_

_Have come to resemble each other's_

_As if we've always known each other since forever_

_Texting at the same time_

_Thinking of the same thing_

_Maybe we are pulled together by the red thread of fate_

**guuzen wa saisho kara**

**mou kimatteta mitai ni**

**kasanatta futari wa unmei tte shinjiteiru yo**

_It is as if all the coincidences_

_Have been decided from the start_

_Our fates are to cross by each other, so I believe_

**kimi no egaku mirai ni**

**watashi wa iru no kana**

**onaji sora wo onaji omoi de**

**miageteitai yo**

_In the future you envision_

_I wonder if I exist_

_I want to look at_

_The same sky feeling the same emotions_

**kimi to onaji mirai wo**

**zutto isshoni miteitai**

**onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de**

**mitsumete iyou yo**

**kimi no egaku mirai ni**

**watashi wa iru no kana**

**onaji sora wo onaji omoi de**

**miageteitai yo**

_I want to forever see_

_The same future that you do_

_Let's forever look at_

_The same stars at the same place_

_In the future you envision_

_I wonder if I exist_

_I want to look at_

_The same sky feeling the same emotions_

**tatoeba namida no hi mo**

**hare no hi mo futari de**

**onaji michi wo itsumademo**

**te wo tsunaide arukemasu you ni**

_No matter if it's a day full of tears_

_Or if it's a bright sunny day_

_I hope we can always hold hands_

_And walk down the same roads_

**kimi to onaji mirai wo**

**zutto isshoni miteitai**

**onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de**

**mitsumete iyou yo**

_I want to forever see_

_The same future that you do_

_Let's forever look at_

_The same stars at the same place_

**kimi no egaku mirai ni**

**watashi wa iru no kana**

**onaji sora wo onaji omoi de**

**miageteitai yo**

_In the future you envision_

_I wonder if I exist_

_I want to look at_

_The same sky feeling the same emotions_

I looked at the crowd. They were all cheering – for us! In the midst of everyone, I saw my grandmother and the Host Club. My tears welled up in my eyes as Azuki and I took a bow and went back to the backstage area. Afterwards, I saw my grandmother. "Obaba – I missed you!" I exclaimed. She was on a trip to see my cousin and aunt in Hokkaidō.

"I know; I missed you too. It's been too long! How have you been, Azuki-chan?" she asked. "I'm fine. I recently got a job to pay off your rent for the house – I got all of the paperwork done!" she beamed. "That's brilliant!" said my grandmother.

Then the Host Club came up to us. "You girls were great!" exclaimed Tamaki. Kyoya looked at his laptop then back at us. "You have raised a total of two hundred and fifty thousand (AU$:2 500) yen and a record deal for yourselves," he stated. We grinned at each other. "So that means we have how much left?" I asked curiously. "Seven million, seven hundred and forty thousand yen, including the tasks you did for the club," he said. (AU$:77 400) We shrugged. I pulled the Rock Lee pose again.

"Mission Own-the-Crowd-at-our-First-Gig…ACCOMPLISHED!"

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought by pressing the little right underneath! :) **  
**Also, Wenzel4542 and I are planning an AWESOME fic together so keep your eyes out!** **:)**

**I will be on hiatus for a while until my Year Seven NAPLANs are over... That will be after the 17th of May. Sorry guys, but I have to get good marks otherwise my parents may never let me go on EVER again... D:**

**Ja ne~**


	5. Chapter 5: No! It Can't Be!

**When You Came **

Chapter 5 – No…It Can't Be…

**A/N: Thanks to my loyal reviewers and readers! This story focuses on a incident that will hopefully help shape some personalities. Sorry for the late update! Gomennasai! I will also introduce some much needed OCs that will have a big part in the future.**

**Kudos to:**

**-NightcoreAwesomeness  
-DragonRaiderBlood  
-Clara Grey  
-Miumi-chan**

...for letting me know that they like my story!  


_Azuki's POV:_

Meh, I really hate some days every now and again. No, it's not the Host Club. It's just me never being able to sleep as well as most people. I have no idea what's wrong with me at the moment. I don't want to tell anyone; I've gone to see the hospital and they got my blood checked.

Well, going back to the topic of the Host Club, we have just finished our second week with them and it isn't that bad! We got used to Tamaki flirting with us, though he didn't do that anymore; we never had a problem with Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and Haruhi-chan; Kyoya still harasses us about the debt – something we got over; and the twins are still annoying.

I got ready for my shift at the hospital and grabbed my bag.

"Azuki, don't forget your puffer!"

That was Kimiko's grandmother. She is really nice and I am still in her debt for letting me live with her. The puffer is for my random asthma attacks. I usually don't get them; the last attack was when I was five.

"Oh thank you, Motabuki-san!" I exclaimed, seeing that I HAVE forgotten my puffer.

"How many times have I told you? Sayuri is good enough!" she replied, her old and wise face creasing into a smile.

I nodded, hugged Kimiko (It was more like she glomped me half to death…) and was on my way. The sun was shining really brightly like it should be in summer. I saw a couple of my old friends on the way and hugged them as well.

"Hi Azuki; how have you been?" asked one of them – her name was Satō Madoka.

"Fine, I guess!" I replied. Another one of my old friends came forward. It was Hayashi Kazuki, my rival for a few years back in grade school.

"Well, It's nice to meet you after you ABANDONED us!" he exclaimed as he shoved me in a playful manner.

"Well, that's nice…!" I replied, giving him a slight shove back – it wasn't really shoving, as I was really weak in a way… But then again, when did I care?

"What? No hello for me?"

That was Kimiko's best friend before she met me. They still keep in contact and we are like a gang in a way. His name is Nakamura Ryoko and he is, to say, another Tamaki.

"Right, and who were you, again?" I smirked at his priceless reaction. I still wonder how Kimiko actually became friends with the guy…

"Oh, you have pierced my heart with your heartless comment…oh no…"

Ryoko sometimes acts like an idiot; this is one of those times… He created a huge scene in front of everyone that was in the market at the time.

"Um, I'd better get going otherwise I would be late for my shift – jyā ne!" I yelled as I ran away from my old friends. Hehe, that was funny. I never knew that they would still be so welcoming after I left their school. Oh well, it was still cool to see them again.

I heard a rustle in the stall next to me. I caught a glance of seven familiar faces peeking out from behind a table.

"Boss, I think she saw us!"

"Remind me why we are doing this again…"

"Quiet you guys! She's heading towards us!"

I leaned over that table and saw the host club there.

"Why are you spying on me? And why are you here anyways?" I asked.

"Um...there is no reason?" Tamaki suggested.

"But Tama-chan said that he wanted to spy on Azu-chan because he wanted to see what she was like!" exclaimed Honey-senpai.

"So that's the reason… I have no time for this and I need to go! I'll interrogate you guys later!" I yelled as I rushed into the hospital.

"Azuki-chan – you're late! Quick – go in before Watanabe-senpai yells at you again for your constant tardiness!" exclaimed one of my co-workers and good friends, Yamado Sora-chan.

"Well, I'm only five minutes late; she wouldn't yell at me…and besides, I'm not always late… Don't forget that I'm her prized student!"

"NAMIKAZE AZUKI! GET YOUR FACE DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Um, I could be wrong…bye!"

I rushed to where Watanabe Ayako was. She had a slight smirk on with a piece of paper in her hand. It could go either way. Either:

I would be promoted or

I would be fired

I hoped it was the former…

"Namikaze Azuki-chan, you have displayed brilliant efforts during the year you have been with us. Unfortunately, you WON'T be working with the nurses you are with at the moment after today," she stated. A slight frown appeared on my face. Great, I was fired.

"Okay, I'll take my leave now. Sayonara Watanabe-senpai…" I mumbled.

"Aah…but you didn't listen to the rest of my speech," Watanabe-senpai smirked. My eyes widened. What did she just say?

"You will now be working with me in training the others. Good luck!" she said, handing me the sheet of paper. I blinked. The information was yet to be processed in my brain. When it did…

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, pulling my ex-senpai into a huge hug. Watanabe-senpai patted my back. I went back to work with Sora-chan and told her. She was really happy for me, but I swear, I saw a hint of jealousy or hatred. We both enrolled together for the course here and now, I would be her senpai. I know what I would feel if I was in her shoes.

"Hey Watanabe-senpai, would Sora-chan be able to work with us as well?" I asked.

"Oh, so that was the thing I forgot. Yamado Sora-chan, you are also going to be promoted. Ignore the angry looks people are going to give you because they can be scary sometimes; trust me, that happened to me too a couple of years back," replied Watanabe-senpai, "And drop the 'Watanabe-senpai' – just call me Ayako-san."

Sora gave me a death glomp and we finished our shift after a few hours. I grabbed my mug of hot chocolate. Upon reaching for it, the edge of the mug cracked. Hot chocolate leaked out from the crack. Crap, this was a bad omen.

Suddenly, my phone rang. The caller ID said Motabuki Kimiko.

"Moshi-moshi, what's up, Kimi-chan?"

"**Azuki-chan… It's Ryoko here. Kimiko-chan's obaa-chan just died…"**

"I'm sorry, but this has to be a prank…"

I heard someone's constant sobbing through the phone.

"**Are you there? I'm sorry to tell you this but your friend's grandmother has passed away from a car accident. Your friend is alive, but is in a critical condition."**

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"**I am Okari Mirai, the head nurse of this specific wing."**

Sora sat beside me worried.

"What's wrong, Azuki-chan?" she asked. "Excuse me," I muttered to the nurse through the phone.

"Do you remember Motabuki Kimiko, the friend I told you about? Her g-grandmother j-just d-died…" I sobbed. She was my role model in almost every way. She gave me a home and a place where I could feel safe and loved. Now, she's gone.

"W-where is she n-now?" I asked into the phone, tears still flowing down my face.

"**She is in the left wing of the hospital and fifth door on the right. Your other friends are here as well."**

"I really need to go," I stated in a shaky voice as I ran from the right wing of the hospital all the way to the left wing. Sora followed me through the hospital.

I didn't care at the moment whether I was going to get fired or told off. Rules and regulations meant nothing at this point in time.

When I arrived in the room, I found Madoka, Kazuki and Ryoko inside the ward. Kazuki gave me a look of sympathy. Kimiko was hooked up to many machines. I opened my mouth but Madoka's tear-streaked face warned me not to yell.

Instead, I collapsed on the floor and broke down into tears. I then felt two arms carry me and laid me on something soft. After that, I cried myself to sleep.

**Hello! Yay! Now we are at the part where I will now announce something! Anyone who reviews this story will get a special chapter dedicated to them! It could be about any event - a festival, Christmas or even a character's birthday! **


	6. Chapter 6: Madoka's Memories

When You Came

Chapter 6 – Madoka's Memories

**A/N: Mainly fillers and flashbacks…**

Madoka's POV~

I watched as Kimiko's chest rose and fell. My hands were filled with tissues. Looking back, Kimiko's grandmother was a great woman. She was thankful for Kimiko as well because she was one of her best friends in life.

_*All flashbacks in 3__rd__ person*_

_The small group of kids were jogging to Kimiko's small cottage by the park. They huddled together because snow was flooding from above – it was winter after all! _

"_Obaba!" [[Translation: Obaba = Grandmother]] exclaimed Kimiko, pulling all of her friends along, "I made new friends!" _

_Kimiko's grandmother smiled and looked at the eight-year-olds. _

"_Kimi-chaaan… Why are we here?" Ryoko whined. Azuki and Kazuki had a glare-each-other-to-death-a-thon while Madoka was trying to calm them. Kimiko's grandmother chuckled._

"_That's great; we didn't want you to be alone for the whole of primary school, now didn't we?" she teased. Kimiko pouted._

"_But I had Ryoko before!" she countered and pulled Ryoko closer._

"_Aww; that's so cool – we can be married when we get older!" he grinned._

"_Ewww…no way – you're gross!" Kimiko wailed._

"_Great…now quick; come in – it is cold out here. Then, we'll introduce each other," said Kimiko's gran._

_Once they were all inside, Kimiko's grandmother made all of them warm tea and cake covered with red bean paste._

"_Right, I'm Motabuki Sayuri, Kimiko's grandmother, as you may have known already. I also work at your school as a clubs organiser. I like knitting, flowers and I don't like anyone who bullies my granddaughter and her friends. And we'll start with the boy with the red hair," said Sayuri. Ryoko did the peace sign. _

"_Yosh! I'm Nakamura Ryoko and I'm Kimiko-chan's best friend!" he exclaimed. Kimiko blushed. _

"_I like cars, playing the drums and seeing your beautiful face, Kimiko-chan!" Ryoko continued. Kimiko blushed more and turned away. _

"_I already told you that we aren't getting married and I don't like you!" she mumbled. _

"_And I don't like the rain," he added, "Kazuki-kun, you should go next!" Kazuki broke away from his glare-a-thon with Azuki and nodded._

"_I'm Hayashi Kazuki and I'm in the same class as Kimiko-chan," Kazuki said, "I like reading, playing the bass guitar and winning against Azuki-chan…" _

_Azuki snickered, "Not that you ever do…" Everyone laughed and Kazuki flushed._

"_Carrying on… I hate spiders and losing against Azuki-chan," he concluded, "Madoka-chan, it's your go now." Madoka gave a huge smile._

"_Okay…I'm Satō Madoka and I'm one of Kimiko's friends," Madoka beamed, "I play the violin and I like flowers too! I don't like mean people and bullies." _

_Kimiko gave her the thumbs-up. "You go girl!" she exclaimed. _

"_Azuki-chan, go for it!" Madoka said. Azuki took another sip of her tea and started._

"_I'm Namikaze Azuki and I'm Kimiko-chan's __**best**__, best friend!" Azuki smirked and looked over at Ryoko, who poked his tongue out. "Whatever, Namikaze-baka…" Ryoko said._

"_Anyways, I like playing the piano and reading," she continued. Kazuki rolled his eyes. "Boring…" he muttered, even though reading was his pastime as well._

"_I don't like thunder and lightning," she added._

_Sayuri smiled. "Well, you seem like quite the lot," she commented, "All I can say is that I hope all of you will stick together until the very end; I can tell you will."_

_~xXx~_

_A few years have passed and the gang are now twelve. _

"_Hey Namikaze-baka – wanna form a band; you, me, Kimiko-chan, Madoka-chan and Kazuki-kun!" Ryoko yelled down the corridor as he caught up with Azuki. A group of fangirls rampaged down the same hallway. "Uhh…bad idea?" he said sheepishly. Azuki shook her head in embarrassment as Ryoko pulled her through the school in search for the others._

"_Kazuki-kun – wanna form a band?" Ryoko exclaimed as he and Azuki jogged up to a pissed Kazuki. (Azuki whipped his *ss at Maths again) _

"_Why, may I ask?" Kazuki queried as he looked up from his Maths textbook._

"_Because we need to sign up for a club and there aren't any decent ones out here!" Ryoko explained, "Also, we need to spend more time with each other!" Azuki face-palmed and Kazuki sighed._

"_We already see each other five days a week, but I'll still join – just to keep you guys in check," he said._

_They saw Madoka and Kimiko and they all agreed to make a band. All they needed to do now was submit their 'New Clubs' form._

"_Aww…crap! We don't have a manager!" exclaimed Kimiko, "All of the teachers already are managers of other groups…" Azuki bit her lip._

"_Maybe we should just see your grandmother and see whether she could make an exception…" she suggested. Everyone else shrugged. It was worth a go._

_Once they reached the administration building, Kimiko knocked on the door. _

"_Obaba, are you there?" she asked. The door opened and Sayuri stood in the doorway. _

"_Yes, what brings you here, Kimiko?" she smiled as she ushered them into her office, "Go on, you know I don't bite; come on in!"_

_They all sat down at one of the chairs and Ryoko showed Sayuri the form. Her wise eyes skimmed over the sheet._

"_I see… you are in need of a manager…" she commented. They all nodded. "And there aren't any senseis without a club…" They nodded again. Sayuri chuckled._

"_That's where you are wrong…" she laughed, "I'm a sensei, remember?" Ryoko looked up and grinned. Kimiko fist pumped the air._

"_Sayuri-obaa-san, could you be our manager?" Madoka pleaded, "Please?"_

_Sayuri nodded and signed the form. _

"_There, easy done!"_

_~xXx~_

_Another year or two later, Madoka sprained her ankle after an incident at a roller skating rink. Everyone was at the hospital and surrounding her bed._

"_Thanks guys for coming here…" she smiled. Next to her was a small basket of biscuits. Ryoko was reaching for them until Kimiko slapped his hand away. _

"_We made them for her to eat and not eat the horrible hospital food, not for you and your gluttonous self to gobble all of them up!" she scolded._

_Madoka chuckled as Ryoko whined about Kimiko being mean or something like that…_

"_Ryoko, if you want some biscuits, I brought an extra basket – I knew you would want some! Besides, no one could resist our wonderful cooking!" Sayuri said with a wink, as her face crinkled into a smile. Everyone laughed and Madoka was feeling better than before._

_~xXx~_

Back to Madoka's POV~

A knock on the door snapped me out of my daydreams. A group of students were standing in the doorway. Their uniform said…Ouran Academy? Wasn't that the rich, pompous school for posh, pampered idiots…? Yep, that seemed about it… What were they doing here anyways? I instantly asked them that. One boy with black hair and glasses told me that his family ran the hospital here and that Kimiko was one of his classmates so he came to check on her. What have Azuki and Kimiko done after they left our school?

**A/N: So yeah... sorry for the late update... -_-''' Review please?**


End file.
